Rainy Daze
|series = Tiny Toon Adventures |season = 1 |episode # = 29 |date = November 1, 1990 |written by = Jim Reardon Paul Dini Barry Caldwell Wayne Kaatz Chris Otsuki |directed by = Art Leonardi |previous = The Wacko World of Sports |next = Fields of Honey }} Rainy Daze is the 29th episode of Tiny Toon Adventures. Wraparounds It's raining, and the Tiny Toons are trying to find ways to get through it without being bored. In the first act, Buster and Babs pass by Montana Max's mansion, remembering that Monty has to rent his friends. In the second act, Babs tells the viewers that using your imagination is the best way to pass the time on a rainy day. In the third act, Buster and Babs decide to travel to Aruba where it is sunny. Episode Segments Rent a Friend Having gone through eleven rent-a-friends, Montana Max orders a new one, which turns out to be Buster Bunny. Under the advice of his new job, he is to be nice to Monty no matter how rude he is to him. When Monty bullies him, Buster decides to get revenge. Monty demands that Acme Rent-a-friend fire Buster and send a new rent-a-friend, but the company tells him that Buster was the only one who volunteered due to the way Monty treats his rent-a-friends. Monty decides to take Buster up to the attic, where his best toys are. One of the toys is an Acme Bunny Basher robot. Buster ties his ears in a knot and puts fake rabbit ears on Monty to fool the robot, who grabs him and nearly tosses him out the window. In an attempt to save Monty, Buster pulls out a Durasmell battery from the robot's Achilles heel, causing the robot to power down. Unfortunately, the robot also drops Monty, but he is rescued by the Acme rescue team. Buster tells Monty that he called them, and it only cost him $250,000, which he charged to Monty's account. Although Monty is shocked because of the big money loss, he is grateful that Buster saved his life. Just then, Buster's time as Monty's rent-a-friend is up, and Buster takes 13.50 from Monty. Monty is no longer grateful, but Buster is satisfied. Bunny Daze Babs' Mother is gone for the day, shopping at the Acme Mall. She leaves a note telling Babs to clean her room, do her homework, and take a bath without complaining. She uses her imagination to keep herself from being bored. Fur-Gone Conclusion Buster and Babs take a wrong turn on their way to Aruba and end up in the Antarctic. Babs is frozen in a block of ice and defrosted by a baby seal. Gotcha Grabmore captures the baby seal and attempt to skin it. Buster and Babs disguise themselves as the Vanderbunnys in an attempt to save it. They rescue the baby seal and are chased around the antarctic by Gotcha, so Buster disguises himself as a Mountie to stop her. Gotcha is put on trial and found guilty, sentenced to float south for the winter on a block of ice, where she is unable to poach animals. The episode ends with Buster, Babs, and the baby seal back at Acme Acres, seeing the rainbow when the sun comes out. Cast Quotes *Rent-a-friend: "AAAH! I am not an animal! I am a human being!" *Buster: "Now let's play one of my games, Kick the Can." :Montana Max: "Never heard of it." : Buster: "Oh, it's easy, watch." (Places Montana Max inside a can) "I love games with simple rules." (Kicks the can with Monty inside) *Montana Max: "Let me go! Let me go!" (Looks down and realizes the robot is about to drop him from the top of his mansion) "Don't let me go! Don't let me go!" *Babs' Mother: (voice-over to the letter Babs is reading) "Dear Babs, Hon, went to the mall." : Babs: "All right!" : Babs' Mother: "Please clean up your room, do your homework, take a bath." : Babs: "Yuck." : Babs' Mother: "Don't you turn up your nose, young lady. I'll be home by 6:00. Love you very much, your mom." *Babs: "Such soft, lovely fur, so warm, too." : Gotcha: "But he's still alive." : Babs: "Oh, It's the latest fashion to wear them alive." *Babs: "I am not cheap! I'm 100% genuine drip-dry all-American jackrabbit!" *Buster & Babs: "Dashing through the snow," : Baby Seal: "Arf, arf," : Buster & Babs: "In a beat-up Chevrolet," : Baby Seal: "Arf, arf," : Buster & Babs: "La-la-la-la-la," : Baby Seal: "Arf, arf," : Buster & Babs: "La-la-la-la-la." : Baby Seal: "Arf, arf." *Babs: "Gotcha Grabmore, the court shall read the list of charges; You are charged with pelt pilfering, disturbing the peace, conduct on becoming a cartoon character, operating without an artistic license, overuse of a bad Hungarian accent, and unauthorized impression of a living celebrity. how do you plead?" Allusions * In the episode segment, "Rent a Friend", one of Monty's comics reads, "Rich Scottish Duck Gets Roasted", an obvious reference to Disney's Scrooge McDuck. * In the episode segment, "Rent a Friend", when rescuing Monty from his bunny basher robot, Buster pulls out from the robot's Achilles heel a Durasmell battery, a parody of the popular Duracell battery brand. * In the episode segment, "Bunny Daze", Babarella is a play on the film, Barbarella. * In the episode segment, "Bunny Daze", the alien Gooftar seems to be a combination of the popular Disney characters Goofy and Pluto. * In the episode segment, "Bunny Daze", Babarella visits the planet Freleng, a tribute to noted Looney Tunes director, Isadore "Friz" Freleng. Notes *The episode segment, "Rent a Friend" is the only time in the series that Montana Max takes offense to being called "Monty". *In the episode segment, "Bunny Daze", even though Babs' Mother's note said to do her homework, Babs was not shown doing homework in the segment. *The episode segment, "Fur-Gone Gonclusion" marks the first appearance of Gotcha Grabmore. She returns in the episode, "Whale's Tales", again as the main antagonist. *Throughout the episode segment, "Fur-Gone Conclusion", the baby seal's nose is black. In the very end of the episode, just seconds before the credits, its nose is pink. Category:Tiny Toon Adventures episodes Category:Tiny Toons Season 1 Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:1990